This invention relates generally to an insert means for a fluid flow system.
Fluid systems are essentially envelopes that direct and control the medium they contain for some useful purpose. While fluid systems have been in use for many years, they are still faced with problems in their construction and operation. Threaded piping has been used for a long time as a means of conveying a fluid from a source to a destination with a series of valves or other control devices nested along the flow path. However, the helical character of pipe threads makes positive sealing a difficult task and threaded joints have been proven to be unreliable as a sealing means. In a network of this type of installation, a large number of fittings are often required. For every fitting means there is required not only more joints, and, therefore, more locations for leakage, but also there is required increased assembly time in sizing and threading pipe and selecting the correct fittings. Also, piping to and from control valves utilizes large amounts of space, material and human resources and provides a sloppy appearance. Further, troubleshooting piping circuits is often very difficult in that it becomes an exercise of pipe tracing. Also, if a problem is discovered, maintenance of inline components is troublesome and costly. Further, once pipe connections are broken and reassembled as for repair or the like, they are often prone to leaking.
Another approach of the prior art is to replace the threaded pipe with tubing having SAE O-ring connections to eliminate the helical fluid leakage associated with pipe threads. However, a tubing system still requires a long assembly time and an increased degree of skill for manufacture and installation. Also, little space is saved over conventional piping systems and tubing systems offer inadequate structural support for heavy inline components. Further, tub fittings themselves offer little resistance to torsional loading.
In an attempt to overcome the above-described problems of piping and tubing systems, the prior art has employed drilled manifolds employing subplate mounted valves in the system design. The use of manifolds eliminates piping and tubing between the valves and minimizes piping joints. Also, the joints themselves, being of an O-ring type, offer superior sealing capabilities. While they generally provide for a more compact system and ease of assembly, conventional manifolds are often large, heavy and difficult to work with. Also, design time is high and little flexibility is offered with one design.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,654,960 discloses a prior art design involving a modular hydraulic system comprised of housing units for various components which are coupled to other similar units by means of bolts connected in end-to-end relationship. The bolt coupling of this design limits its effectiveness and practicality.